1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pre-charged air gun structure element and, more specifically, a repeating mechanism for an air gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current pre-charged air guns always have hammers, which strike the air outlet valve to directly release the air from the high pressure air storage chamber to drive a projectile out. When the air pressure in the high pressure air storage chamber decreases, the initial projectile velocity reduces, and so does the shooting range. If it is intended to keep the initial projectile velocity consistent, a constant pressure device is then required, which would complicate the structure of the air gun. In addition, for current pre-charged air guns, if the air pressure in the high pressure air storage chamber is too high, it will cause difficulties to open or close the air outlet valve, and thus affect the effective shooting.